


Dominante Posesivo [Editada]

by Wolf_Moon_09



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, New Family, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sub Lucius Malfoy, Sub Severus Snape, Sub Sirius Black, Top Harry, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Moon_09/pseuds/Wolf_Moon_09
Summary: Cuando Lucius, Sirius y Severus van a Azkaban, Harry va en su rescate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera historia! Yey!
> 
> N/A: Cuando la publiqué por primera vez, la historia se encontraba en inglés, pero decidí cambiarlo a mi idioma natal (español/castellano) para que me sea más fácil escribir, editar y publicar, así me ahorro tiempo al tener que estarlo traduciendo cuando el mismo celular/computadora el el que estén leyendo puede hacerlo.

For now, I don't write. Next week I publish the first chapter.


	2. C 1: Liberar a los Prisioneros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pienso que el título lo dice todo ;b
> 
> PD: Voldemort está muerto. Esta historia está ubicada después de la batalla final.  
> \-----
> 
> Los trabajos de Harry Potter NO me pertenecen. Son de la autora J. K. Rowling. Solo uso sus creaciones para el entretenimiento del público.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estaba muy emocionada y no pude evitar querer escribir el primer capítulo jaja!

Azkaban...conocida como la cárcel más terrorífica para los seres mágicos. Un lugar con las bestias más espantosas y el hogar de hombres sin corazones. Pero hay ocasiones en que el juez se equivoca y se envía a gente inocente a este lugar peligroso.   
Miles de personas que no logran ganar sus juicios son enviadas allí, sufriendo los traumas que no serán fáciles de olvidar o sacar de sus recuerdos. Y este es el caso de nuestros amados Lucius, Severus y Sirius, quienes fueron encarcelados injustamente por no defenderse contra sus acusaciones de ser Mortífagos que apoyaron al Señor Oscuro.

\---------------

Afortunadamente o desafortunadamente, de acuerdo con la forma en que recibe la noticia, poco después de estar encerrado en ese lugar terrible, el Ministro promulgó una nueva ley.   
Esta dictó que el mago de la luz que quiera guiar por el "buen camino" a los presos mágicos podría "adoptar" (convertirse en su tutor legal) a uno de ellos para enseñarle la manera "correcta" de comportarse. Para obtenerlos, se debe pagar al ministerio la cantidad exacta de acuerdo con el peligro que representa cada uno de ellos.   
El problema con esta ley es que no dice cómo debe enseñarse al prisionero o cómo debe cuidarlo, por lo tanto, su maestro puede incluso maltratarlo, violarlo o torturarlo por lo que al ministerio no le importaría.   
Todo lo que podían hacer era rezar para que un maestro misericordioso los eligiera.

Semanas después de conocer la sorprendente noticia, la gente "buena" se volvió loca al tratar de obtener a uno o más de los prisioneros porque, aunque no lo dijo explícitamente, estaba claro que podían usarse como quisieran. Podrían ser tratados como juguetes sexuales o elfos domésticos, después de todo, el ministerio no se haría responsable.

\---------------   
[1 mes después]

Un hombre alto, con el pelo negro caído glacialmente en hermosos rizos rojizos, ojos de un maravilloso color esmeralda similar o más poderoso que la maldición asesina y una piel pálida y aterciopelada a la vista, estaba parado frente a una estructura que consistía de la bien conocida Prisión de Azkaban con una mirada aburrida y desinteresada.

En ese momento su acompañante, un joven Auror que se creía mucho por su posición, decidió hablar:

"Sr. Potter, los arreglos para sus nuevas adquisiciones ya están completos. ¿Desea verlos ahora o prefiere hacerlo cuando están programados para la entrega?"

"... Los veré y los retiraré en este momento. Dígale al Ministro mi decisión si es tan amable", respondió Harry Potter, el famoso niño que vivió y ganó, el miembro más notable del Golden Trio, un Político muy poderoso, la envidia de todos los hombres y la codicia de las mujeres.

"Por supuesto, señor Potter"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste y le den el visto bueno!


	3. C 2: Volvernos a Ver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius, Sirius y Severus se encuentran con alguien inesperado...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niego la pertenencia del mundo de Harry Potter, únicamente es de mi auditoria la creatividad de la historia.
> 
> \-----
> 
> Espero disfruten el nuevo capítulo! xb
> 
> PD: Sirius NO es el padrino de Harry en esta historia, fue encarcelado por acusación de ser portador de la marca oscura.

Azkaban era una prisión fría y, por mucho, menos que acogedora, comías si tenías suerte y tenías mantas calientes si los Aurores se sentían "generosos".   
Lo peor era cuando los dementores querían vagar por el lugar, quitando la alegría a todos aquellos que todavía tenían la posibilidad de sentirla, el miedo estaba presente en todos los habitantes cada vez que una de las criaturas se acercaba, dejándolos temblorosos y angustiados.   
Hubo momentos en que ni los Aurores ni los Dementores estaban presentes, esos eran los únicos momentos en que los internos podían "relajarse".   
Pero hoy, el ambiente se sintió diferente. Todos los que estaban detrás de las celdas tenían la sensación de que algo iba a pasar, aunque no estaban seguros de si era algo bueno o malo. 

\--------------- 

Se escucharon los pasos de botas con tacón, que resonaban en el frío mármol de los pisos de Azkaban.   
clic ... clic ... clic   
Cada vez más cerca, no sabían si se sentían aliviados de que alguien se acercara o temían quién sería esa persona o ser.   
Cada vez que ese ser misterioso caminaba con gracia por el corredor frente a las celdas, los prisioneros se acercaban, tratando de averiguar quién era, y cuando lo descubrían, extendían sus brazos a través de los barrotes para tratar de rogar por la misericordia y la libertad a ese misericordioso ser de la luz. 

Esa persona en un momento dado detuvo su caminata bruscamente frente a una celda específica. Los que estaban dentro observaron al intruso con curiosidad mal oculta.   
Cuando se dieron cuenta de quién era, se quedaron sin aliento. 

"Hola~" susurró con voz aterciopelada y seductora que se oyó por todo el pasillo gracias al tenso silencio.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" La rubia preguntó con miedo visible en sus ojos. 

"¿No es obvio?" preguntó lentamente "Vine a buscarlos, ¿no leyeron las noticias?" 

Cuando los tres dentro de la celda sacudieron la cabeza, negando la pregunta, Harry, extendiendo su brazo a través de los barrotes, les entregó un periódico.   
Agarrándolo con manos temblorosas, Lucius se acercó a sus compañeros y comenzaron a leer en silencio. (PD: en el periódico están las noticias que aparecen en el capítulo 1).

"¿QUÉ?" Los tres exclamaron indignados a la vez.

"Bueno, como puedes ver, los compré", anunció con una maldita sonrisa atractiva en su maldita y sexy cara. "Ahora me perteneces", dijo con una voz más grave que de costumbre, haciendo que los tres temblaran de la cabeza a los pies y los dejara encendidos y calientes. 

"¿Qué vas a hacer con nosotros?" Preguntó Sirius con sospecha.

"No sé ... ¿qué tal si nos enteramos en casa?" Preguntó seductoramente y con un movimiento sugestivo de sus cejas. 

Inconscientemente, los tres asintieron hipnotizados, tragaron grueso. 

"Entonces...¿nos vamos?" él sonrió.


End file.
